Room 313
by Lady-Sango77
Summary: Sango is the best doctor at the hospital but when a room starts killing people, will she be able to save her best friend and keep everyone from thinking shes crazy at the same time? {MS} COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay!! this is my first fic!! I'm so excited. anyway, i was kinda in a The Ring/Gothika mode when i was writing this, so some things might be a little similar. I love love love writing scary stories, but sometimes i dont think they sound very good because i want them to be movies but they sound funny when there being read. Please please update ad tell me what you think. i love to hear from all of you and since i dont have a life away form the computer, i will update often. In this chapter, its just showing you how good of friends Sango and Miroku are and a little bit about the room. okay now that im done talking..on with the fic!

XXXXXXX

Sango sighed as she slowly slid into the water of her steamy bath. She deserved a good bath after a long day at the hospital after all. She laid her head back trying to relax when her phone rang. Sango opened her eyes "Not happening!!" she yelled. She got out of the tub, grabbed a towel and ran across her apartment to her phone. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey Sango..it's Miroku"

"Oh Miroku! How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?" Miroku said.

"Oh yeah I'm fine"

"How's the hospital?" he asked sarcastically.

"Just fine thank you" she replied in the same sarcastic manner.

"Umm..I was just calling to tell you that I was in town…to stay this time..and I thought we could go out to lunch or something" he said as smoothly as possible

"Yeah that's sounds great!" Just then, she heard her Pink Panther A/N: thats my ringtone! ringtone go off in her bed room. "Oh crap, sounds good Miroku I'll callyou back about it, gotta go bye!" She said trying not to sound like she was freaked out by his request.

She ran into her bedroom and snatched her cell phone off the bed. "hello?" she said out of breathe.

"Sango, its Kagome. We lost another one…"

"What?!? But this is like the 3rd one this week!" she sighed, "Alright, what room was it?"

Kagomewent through some files,"Umm…room 313"

Sango stopped. _Why did that room sound so familiar? _she thought. "313?" She said in the phone to her partnered nurse. "Sounds….familiar.."

"Umm…yeah I know, Sango, it was the room the last 2 died in this week also."

"Whoa, weird" Sango replied.

After getting all the information, Sango went back to her bath which was now cold. She sighed and drained the water and filled it back up with hot water. She slipped in once again into her bath. She laid back and began to think about Miroku. They have been old childhood friends, there mothers were best friends through high school.

All through elementary school, Sango and Miroku were best friends, then Middle School started and Miroku started liking girls, he would grab Sango's butt any chance he got. Sango got fed up and decided to hangout with girls, that's when she met Kagome and they have been inseperable ever since. Sango and Miroku were still friends, they said hi when they saw one another and if Sango ever needed anything, Miroku was there and vise virsa for him also. Like the time miroku's mother died, she remembered it like it was yesterday.

flashback

"Hello?" sango said into the phone. she wasstanding in her kitchen waiting for her food to cook.

"Sango?" miroku asked, he sounded sad.

"Miroku, whats wrong?" she asked

"My mother, she died" he said holding back his sadness before it reached its full extent

"Oh my God, Are you ok? What happened?" she asked

He began to explain how she died and why while Sango jumped to her computer and looked for flights. After he was done she said "Ok Miroku, theres a flight out of here in 2 hours, can you pick me up at the airport?" he was silent and then he said "You mean, your coming?". She replied sarcastically, "Duh miroku, do you think im that heartless? I gotta go pack see you in a few" and with that she hung up.

End flashback

She finished up her bath, got dressed and went to bed. Even though she was tired she wasn't in the mood for sleeping. Something bothered her about that room, 313. 3 people have died in that room over the past week. She fell asleep wondering if it was a coincidence or it was real and had a really bizarre dream.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter isnt very exciting but it gets better i promise. while reviewing and editing my story, i hated reading these first chapters because i have to give out all the information and background stuff. but dont give up on me, around chapter 3 or 4 it gets a whole lot better. this is a small chapter, just starting to foreshadow some things and get the scariness started. so on with the fic..!

Chapter 2:

_Bzzzzz…..Bzzzzz…..BZZZZZZ. _She smacked her alarm clock and sat up in bed. _what a weird dream, if only I could remember it._ she thought to herself. She got up and walked to her closet. "what should I wear kirara? As if i have a choice" she said to her cat sleeping on her bed. She got out her doctors uniform and got dressed. She grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out the door. In her car she thought some more about the "cursed" room. She wondered who would be next, if it was really true. She pulled up into the parking lot and walked inside only to be greeted by Kagome.

"Sango!! Finally why didn't you answer your phone? Anyway, Miroku's here! He got into a car accident earlier this morning" (A/N: In case you havent figured it out, Sango, Kagome and Miroku went to Middle school togetgher, so yeah, Kagome knows him 2)

Sango froze in place. "w-what?"

"don't worry hes fine…for now" kagome said uneasy

"what room?" she asked terrified.

"417, but…Sango?!" kagome answered

Sango ran to the elevator and up to the 4th floor, she busted through the 417 door and saw Miroku sleeping in he bed.

She walked up to him. "M-miroku?" she asked cautiously. His eyes snapped open. "hey sango" he said coolly. She was relieved that he was awake but she tried her best not to show it. "what happened?" she asked, it sounded more like a friend than a doctor. "car accident, this old lady pulled out in front of me, I swear New York has the worst drivers." she laughed, she was glad he still had his sense of humor. "Well, im just glad that your ok" she said, "Kagome will be in here to give you a shot in a sec, I have to go sign something's for you and I will be back" she looked at him to make sure he got all that. "Yes doctor Sango" he said giving her a salute. She smiled and walked outside to the front desk.

"Hello Sango". Sango turned around and saw Hojo "Oh, hi hojo" she said surprised. "so I heard Miroku rammed into an old lady…feh..sounds just like him" it was no surprised to sango that he would act this way after he found out that miroku was in the city, not to mention the same working area that she and Hojo shared. Ever since Middle school, it had bugged Hojo that Miroku was closer to sango then he would ever be. He had a major crush on sango and was constantly trying to impress her at work. She simply smiled and said "whatever" after his rude comment towards Miroku.

Sango continued her walk through the hallway with Hojo at her heels. When they reached the front desk she reached for miroku's folder in her drawer but found it wasn't there. "where's his folder" she asked herself out loud. "Didn't Kagome tell you?" Hojo asked "Naraku moved him to my part" he said almost happy. "Why?" Sango asked. "Come on Sango, you have way to many patients, Naraku just wants to even it out". she looked at him in disbelief before giving up, she knew there was nothing she could do, Naraku wouldn't change his mind so she shrugged it off and walked to Miroku's room. Before she got there she realized something, he would have to switch rooms, go into Hojo's section. Well, she didn't think he would mind, Miroku was a very flexible person.

She walked to his room and told him the news when Kagome came in with the shot. "Oh Kagome, didn't you hear, Miroku has been moved to Hojo section, you don't have to give him the shot." sango informed her. "Awww man! I wanted to see in cringe in pain!" she said hastily but let out a small giggle to let them know she was only kidding and she left the room. Sango told him that he would have to switch rooms and that Hojo would be here in a few minutes to take him to his new room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the first 2 chapters but here it is: I DONT OWN INUYASHA or anyone else. if i did i wouldnt be here writing storys now would I?

A/N: and were finally here!! this chapter starts the mystery. from here through the other chapters you will find it hard to look away fromt he screen, well i did. Don hate me for making Naraku there boss! i needed someone who was scary and powerful and whos better then him?!? well, maybe a lot of people but, i couldnt think but dont worry, hes not a main character!

Chapter 3:

Sango jumped in her car and headed to work like she did everyday. It was been 3 weeks since Miroku came to the hospital and he wasn't due to leave anytime soon. She had been going in to see him every chance she got to make sure he was ok and she would talk to Hojo on a daily basis to see if anything changed.

When sango arrived at Kagome's desk Kagome wasted no time on telling her everything about the morning. After explaining what one of the Candy Strippers did and that Hojo's nurse cussed out Naraku before she got fired, she said "oh yeah and Naraku wants to see you right now". Sango walked quickly to his office where Hojo, Kagura and Inuyasha, three of the best doctors here, were waiting for her.

"Good, everyone is here" Naraku said, "I have to talk to you about your sections, I have decided to move the boundaries" he handed them all a piece of paper with the new rooms and sections. She had lost room 313, the "cursed" room, it was now Hojo's section. Naraku spoke again, "I need you all to move your patients into your sections before the day is over, we have to make this as smooth as possible, you are now free to go." they all got up and walked away.

Sango decided to check on the patiant in room 313, he was a 14 year old kid with a broken leg, he should be leaving in a week or 2. She turned the corner and almost ran head on into kagome. "OH! Kagome, im sorry I didn't see-" sango stopped when she saw Kagome's face, "Kagome?" she asked "is everything ok?" kagome looked at her. "the 14 year old in room 313, he's…dying" kagome said quietly. Sango was in shock "what!? But he only had a broken leg he shouldn't be dying!!!" she practically yelled running passed her an into the boys room where several nurses were working on him. "Sango!" they all yelled when they saw her. Sango ran to the little boys side and got to work trying to save his life. After 15 minutes of non stop work, his heart beat was lost.

"no!" sango said quietly, starring at the lifeless little boy who shouldn't have been dead. The nurses covered him up and took him out, sango couldn't move. It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve this. She walked out of the room and saw his parents, she realized that they weren't aware of anything. They thought he was fine, probably watching TV or something. but they were wrong, he wasn't watching TV, he was dead.

"Mr. And Mrs. Tsuka A/N: I'm horrible with last names.....-.-'?" sango asked trying to stay calm. "theres been trouble" there smiles immediately faded. Sango continued "I don't understand, he was fine, then he went into Cardiac Arrest" she paused trying to find the words "I'm sorry, we lost him" his parents starred at her in disbelief before the mother busted into tears. "im so sorry" sango said hugging the women.

After seeing the family to the desk where they have to fill out forms she continued to Kagome's desk to figure out the rooms her patients would be moving to when she passed the 14 year old boys old room. She stopped, backed up and looked into it. The nurses had put a fresh bed in the boys place and it looked as though no one had died in there in the past half hour. She glanced at the room number and he eyes widened. _Room 313,_ she thought. Now she knew something was up, now the toll was 7 people that had died in that room in the pass 3 weeks. _there is no way this is a coincidence! Something is going on._ she thought.

She continued walking to Kagome's desk. When she arrived, kagome asked about the little boy. Sango looked down and shook her head slowly. "what? Sango, he was only 14 with a broken leg, no heart problems, no allergies.." kagome couldn't finish the sentence. "I know," was all sango could say. She got the paper with her new rooms off of kagome's desk and went see miroku.

When she arrived at Miroku's room she saw him sleeping. She walked to the chair next to his bed and sat down. She thought about the little boy and the look on his parents face after she told them that their little boy had died for absolutely no reason. She put her head in her hands and finally felt all the stress come at her at once. She started to breathe heavily, she wanted to cry but she wouldn't give in to that weakness.

She let her left hand fall on the bed, still holding her head in her right hand. She closed her eyes and became lost in thought until she felt someones hand on hers. She looked up and saw that miroku was awake.

"bad day?" he asked. "horrible" she said. "wanna talk about it?" he asked. She was quiet before telling him everything about the little boy, before she knew it she was crying. Miroku tighted the grip on her left hand. "sango don't kill yourself over it, these things happen, you cant help it, you cant explain it, just move on" he said. She looked him straight in the eye. "move on? Move on?!?! Oh yeah I can just forget about a little boy who died for no reason, and about the family who was looking forward to take their son home in a week but he died and I cant give them a reason? No I cant move on! This is killing me!!!" she screamed crying. He sat up and took her in his arms, wishing he could the away all the pain that his best friend was feeling.

After she had calmed down, Hojo walked in. "ok Miroku, im moving you to your new room now." Sango stood up "I have to go check on some patients, have fun in your new room." she said leaving. She walked down the hallway to room 318. She asked Ms. Hoeft how she was feeling after her horrible fall the other night. Sango made sure she was fine and excused herself from the room. She started walking to the elevator when she saw that room 313 was occupied already. She was afraid to see who was in it but she couldn't help but wonder. She passed by it just glancing in when she had to do a double take. She froze when she saw the person occupying the room was non other than Miroku.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so glad a lot of you like this story!! That was like, my worst fear about putting my stuff up here, that no one would like it. But people do!!!! sniff sniff I'm so happy. Ok, so heres chapter 4. I wrote this while watching my all-time favorite scary movie Gothika.

Chapter 4:

"Miroku…..what are you doing in here?" Sango asked, her voice barely heard.

"This is my new room" he said giving her a strange look.

"No..." Sango said running to find Hojo.

She found Hojo talking to Inuyasha. She didn't mind interrupting them, this was important. "Hojo! Get miroku out of that room!" Inuyasha and Hojo looked at her like she had finally lost it. "Sango, may I ask why?" Hojo said calmly, almost teasing.

"Because that room kills people!" Sango yelled.

"Sango calm down" Inuyasha said trying to calm her. It wasn't until then she realized she was crying again, only she wasn't sad, she was scared, scared for Miroku.

"No, I wont calm down. Not until he's out of there!"

"Sango, I'm sorry but I have no where else to put him, don't be ridiculous."

Sango was so mad she ran. She ran out of the hospital and down the parking lot to the park that is only 3 blocks down. She ran across the little park to a street corner, she ran right passed it and stopped at the corner in front of a big park. Completely out of breathe she walked to park, where she laid down in the grass and cried. All this stress that was inside of her finally came out. She was mad that she couldn't save the little boy, she was mad at Kagome for being so upset that the little boy had died, she was mad at Hojo for putting Miroku into room 313, she was mad at Miroku for getting into the car accident which caused him to be in the hospital. But most of all she was mad at herself, for running, she used to always stay strong when things got bad like this. She never used to run and hide, why now?

She got up after awhile and walked back to work. Kagome was panicking because she didn't know where Sango was and was relived to see her walk through the door. Sango didn't even say one word to her she walked straight to room 313.

She walked in and starred at miroku. "Miroku, you have to get out of this room, it kills people.." sango said, her voice weak and scared. Miroku looked at her in confusion "Sango, its-" sango interrupted "Miroku don't tell me its just a room! I know its just a room but this room is different! It killed 7 people in three weeks and your next ifyou don't get out of here!" she told him about every patiant that died in here, and she told him that the little boy died in this room. After she was done he said "Sango, calm down, its only coincidence, I'll be fine, go home and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," she looked at him a moment before leaving and going home. She said goodnight to Kagome and got in her car and drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so happy!! I got so meny great reviews!!! I'm deeply touched by all of you!!! lol, ok well i thought that maybe some of you might want to get a hold on me, so my AIM sn is ReesesPiecez47. you can IM me anytime!! ok now for the chapter, im sorry the chapters are so short, ill try to make them longer. but you dont have to worry because i update often. i know what its like to be left hanging for weeks and weeks to know the end and you go crazy, so i wont do that to ya guys! well, i guess theres nothing left for me to waste your time with, have fun reading and REVIEW! thanx much :)

Chapter 5:

By the next morning everyone at the hospital knew about Sango's conversation with Hojo and they knew that she thought room 313 was "Cursed". Kagome called her in the morning to find out what was going on.

"Sango!" Kagome said after she answered "What is going on? Everyone is saying that you think room 313 is cursed!" she said.

"It is cursed!" sango yelled into the phone, "That room kills people, Kagome! The little boy, and all the people before!!"

"Sango, get a grip, it's a room. You should get here soon to defend yourself, everyone thinks your crazy"

"Let them" Sango said. She slammed down the phone and sunk to her knees. Sango wasn't crazy, she was telling the truth. She didn't care if people didn't believe her, did she? Sango had always been known as the put together, completely down to earth person at the hospital. It was only natural for people to think she had lost it after that conversation. But as much as sango didn't want to go to work, that would only make matters worse. They would think she was afraid to come to work. Rumors would start and people would talk. So she pulled herself together and went.

When she arrived, Kagome walked up to her and said "Naraku wants to speak with you Sango". "oh, Perfect" Sango said she took a folder off of Kagome's desk and walked down the hall to Naraku's office. As she walked through the hallway she saw all the doctors stop and look at her. Obviously they had heard the latest gossip, but she didn't understand why the found it amusing to watch her. Until she came across room 313, she slowed down coming up to it, about to go in, but decided against it. It would only caused more attention to her.

She walked to Naraku's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" Naraku said sounding tired. Sango walked in, seeing that his face was tired and his eyes looked like they were going to shut at any moment. When he saw her his eyes shot open and he tried to seem awake. "Sango come in and sit, I would like to speak with you" he said. Sango walked in and sat down in front of him.

"Sango, I'm worried about you, your not yourself, all this talk of room 313, I don't know what's gotten into you"

Sango starred at the floor, what could she say? _Oh I don't know either Naraku, I guess its that time of the month… _Yeah right.

"I don't want to lose my best doctor to some…make believe story. People are starting to talk, they think you have gone insane. Some say you finally snapped. I personally try not to believe it but you are acting weird Sango, I think you should see a psychiatrist"

Sango's head shot up. "I am not crazy!" she said fiercely "I know that I'm telling the truth and I know I'm right, either you believe me and save lots of lives or you think I'm crazy and kill innocent people!" With that she stood up and walked away.

She noticed that with the thin walls, almost everyone in the hallway had heard the discussion but she didn't care, she ran. She reached the door when she thought about what she was doing. She was running. Running away from her problems. She wasn't one to run away so she turned around and walked casually back to Kagome's desk.

When she got there kagome told her that Miroku had called from his room. "He wanted to know why u hadn't gone to see him yet" she said. Sango looked to the floor once again. Kagome wondered if they had gotten in a fight or something when it finally hit her. Miroku was in room 313. "Oh" kagome said quietly. "Kagome, would you please go check on him for me, and tell him what's going on out here," Kagome nodded and walked to room 313.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter 6 is finally done!! YAY!!! I got a few reviews about how I posted the whole story in one chapter then deleted it in seperate chapters. Well, the thing is, i meant for it to be in this format, but i didnt know how to do it unil this was already up in 1 chapter. So i deleted it and put them up seperatly. So sorry for the inconvenience, but i didnt think meny people would start reading it since it was only up for 1 night! Well, I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6:

"Kagome?" Miroku said as Kagome walked through the door.

"Yeah, Sango is….well, I have to tell you something" Kagome said, "Its about why she hasn't been coming to see you. After she found out you were in this room she told Hojo to get you out, apparently, some people had heard her say that this room was cursed and that it kills people. So by this morning everyone thought she was crazy. She's really upset, she claims she doesn't want to come in here because it might cause more disruption to her work life but I think she's afraid, she asked me to come check on you"

"But…I need to talk to her" Miroku said "Kagome, something happened last night, something I cant explain"

Kagome looked worried, "What happened?"

Miroku sighed, "I cant tell you now, but lets just say, I really believe that Sango is right, something is wrong in this room, very wrong."

Kagome looked at him in disbelief, "Well, I cant believe you until you tell me"

Miroku starred at her, then finally decided to tell her. "Ok, last night I was trying to fall asleep, someone walked into my room. It was a man, he said he was a doctor and he was dressed like a doctor. But he started talking about this room, he said it was a bad room. He said that ever since the year 1995 things haven't been the same in here. Then he said that he had to give me medication and that he would be back in about 5 minutes, he also said his name was Dr. Randle. About a half hour later, a nurse walked in my room and I asked her when Dr. Randle was coming back, she gave me an odd look and said that Dr. Randle had died a few years ago. She even described how he looked, he was the same guy that came into my room."

Kagome's jaw dropped, "Oh my God, you have to tell Sango!"

"Well, I cant, she's too afraid to come in here, remember?" Miroku said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"We'll find a way to get her in here" Kagome said sounding determined.

"Sango? Can I talk to you?" Inuyasha said when he saw Sango walk into the doctors lounge.

"If your going to tell me I'm crazy than no, you cant. I have heard that way to much today" Sango said putting her head in her hands and sighing.

"No, I just want to talk" Inuyasha said, Sango looked at him, waiting for him to begin.

"Well, Sango the thing is, I have known you since 8th grade, you're my girlfriends best friend. And, I'm worried about you. Ever since this whole room 313 thing I have never seen you so unhappy, confused, worried or stressed in our whole friendship."

"That's great, Inuyasha. Now you think I'm crazy too!" Sango got up and walked out of the room. She walked to Kagome's desk where Kagome and Miroku would but the plan in action.Kagome saw Sango turn the corner and picked up the phone and put her head in one hand looking very worried, all part of the plan.

"Yes I'm looking for Sango" Kagome said to the dial tone.

"Kagome?" Sango said standing in front of the desk.

"SANGO!! I have been trying to find you! Miroku is having problems, Hojo and the nurses are working on him now, go see him!"

"Oh my God!" Sango said running towards the room. She ran to the room and swung open the door only to be greeted by Miroku and no one else.

"Are you ok? Kagome told me that you were…" she finally realized it was all fake. "I cant believe you guys! You, you tricked me!" she said walking towards the door.

"No! Sango wait! Please!" Miroku yelled. Sango turned around. Something told her that Miroku needed her, so she went to a chair and sat down.

Miroku told her all about the night and his visitor.

Sango was amazed, now she knew she wasnt crazy. She told Miroku that she needed to find something out and she would be back later. First, she was planning on getting mad at Kagome for tricking her, then she wanted to find the nurse. She knew that it would be Hojo's nurse, since he was one of Hojo's patients.

She found Kagome and saw the guilty look on her face as she approached her. Kagome knew that she knew that they had tricked her. "Umm….Oh…Hi Sango…" she said not looking at her straight in the eye. Sango gave her friend a small smile "Its okay Kagome, I know why you did it, thanks" Kagome's face lit up, "Oh good! I was so worried you were going to hate me! So..did he tell you?,""Yeah he told me, it's really weird." "Yeah I know" Kagome said absent mindedly.

Sango excused herself from Kagome and walked quickly to Hojo's nurses desk. When she arrived, the nurse was talking to Hojo. Walked over to them, when Hojo saw her coming he stop talking and smiled. "Well, well, well, did the Ward let you come visit, Sango?" he asked coldly. Sango stopped in her tracks, offended by his remark, but then decided not to protest, it would only cause a fight. "Shove it, Hojo. I'm here to speak with your nurse." she said smiling. "Very well, my dear. Excuse me" he said walking away.

Sango rolled her eyes when he left and smiled at the nurse. "Is there something I can help you with?" The nurse asked politely.

"Accually, yes. I understand that you came into Miroku's room last night and gave him some information about a doctor who-" She stopped when she saw the nurse giving her a confused look "You did go into his room last night didn't you?"

"No I didn't, I made sure that he had water but after the sun went down I didn't go in there."

Sango thought for a minute, "You are Hojo's only nurse right?"

"Yes I am. Although there is a women who checks on the patients, she has been here a long time, although she's retired."

"Where can I find her?" Sango asked quickly. "She sits in the nurses lounge when she not checking on patients" the nurse answered.

"Okay, thank you very much" Sango yelled over her shoulder as she rushed to the lounge.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm going to rush through getting this updated, probably putting up 2 or 3 chapters a day. I'm switching computers and instead of trying to get all these chapters into my other computer, it would be easier just to put these all up now. So I'm planning to be finshed with this before Christmas. My brothers coming tomarrow so it might be hard to update like I would want but I'll find a way. Please enjoy and update

Chapter 7:

Sango opened the door to the nurses lounge and stepped in cautiously. She looked around and saw an old women sitting in the corner watching TV. "Excuse me? Would you happen to be Mrs. Kramer?" Sango asked.

The old women looked up and smiled "Yes, I am, Is there something you need?"

"I have a few questions I would like to ask you. Do you mind?" Sango asked as kindly as she could, trying to hold in her anger if the women would happen to say she didn't want to answer the questions.

"Of course I don't mind," Mrs. Kramer said putting the TV on mute, "Go ahead dear, I'm all hears"

Sango smiled happily, "okay well first off, did you go into room 313 last night and give the patient information on a Dr. Randle?"

The nurse thought a minute, "Yes, I did"

Sango was relived, "Okay, well could you give me all the information you have on Dr. Randle, just the basics"

"Of course dear, but might I ask why?" the old nurse asked. Sango thought a minute, she didn't want to say 'oh because I suspect that that room is cursed and I need all the information I can get to save my love interest and many more in the future'….ya right, she would call the Ward. "Umm….I'm doing a documentary on desist doctors at this hospital" she smiled brightly.

"Oh, okay" the nurse replied, obviously buying Sango's little act, "Well, I worked with Dr. Randle when he first arrived here in 1987. He was such a sweet boy, he passed medical school with honors. But one day, he changed. we don't know exactly what happened, some say he went crazy, other say that his daughters death drove him off the edge. But he stayed in the hospital for 3 whole months until he finally died. I was there when he died, I remember him saying, no one will make it out alive. He said it over and over again until he slowly died. Ever since then things weren't the same. I would stop by room 313 everyday to check on-"

Sango interrupted "Room 313?" she asked.

"Yes, that was the room he was placed in for 3 months. He was such a weird character in those last months, always talking about a little girl, I think he said her name was….well, im not sure….S, it started with an S….or an M….maybe an A? oh it was so long ago, I just cant remember"

"That's okay thank you very much, Mrs. Kramer." she turned to leave when the old nurse stopped her.

"Her…her..name……..It was….Sondri" The old nurse replied. Sango walked back to her chair and sat down. "Sondri? Can you tell me anything about her?"

"She was Dr. Randle's eldest daughter, she committed suicide when she was 17. The next day, they found her in her room, she was close to death. They put her in the hospital. They did everything they could to save her, she wouldn't speak of why she did this to herself. 3 days after her death, he went crazy"

"Is that it?" Sango asked quietly. Mrs. Kramer looked at her, "Dear, weren't you just leaving? Is here something else I can help you with?"

"Um…Mrs. Kramer? You just told me about Sondri." Sango said hesitantly. Mrs. Kramer looked confused. "Sondri? Never heard of her, Is she a new nurse?"

Sango was racing to find answers in her head when she noticed a small detail. While Mrs. Kramer was telling her about Sondri, her voice was low and quiet, not the cheerful voice that Mrs. Kramer had now. "Umm….N-nothing, Mrs. Kramer," sango said walking to the door, "Have a good night." She called over her shoulder.

She rushed to room 313 but when she got there she found the room empty. "no" she said quietly. She ran about 3 feet before she stopped, she didn't know what to do. She grabbed the wall to steady herself but then put her back to it and sunk to her knees. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the hallway and spotted Sango.

Kagome ran to her side with Inuyasha at her heels. "Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Sango could barely tell her, "The…the room….empty….miroku….gone" she said in between gasps.

Kagome was trying to understand what Sango was telling her when Inuyasha said, "She..shes saying that…Miroku's room…Its empty…which means…." Kagome thought a minute before her eyes widened. "Oh my God! Sango im so sorry" She hugged her best friend sobbing. Inuyasha was trying to comfort them both when he saw Miroku round the corner and stop suddenly when he saw Sango and Kagome.

"Sango", Inuyasha said. She looked at him, "Look". Sango looked in the direction of Inuyasha's finger and saw Miroku standing there. Kagome followed her gaze and gasped when she saw him, holding in the urge to run up and hugged him, she knew Sango wanted to.

Sango starred at him for a while. "M-miroku?" she asked standing. He smiled at her and she ran to him and hugged him. He knew what she was thinking when she saw the empty room. He kissed the top of her head and told her everything would be okay. It was at that moment Kagome realized that Miroku loved her and she suspected that she loved him back.

A/N: tear lol. well, ya I made Sango kinda paranoid but wouldnt you be 2 if a room was killing people? well I would. lol. unitl next time..


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok this is where you start figuring things out. when I was editing this story, I couldnt pay attention to puntuation and stuff , I kept getting drawn in. I'll tyr to update a lot from now on so you wont lose the information thats engraved in your brain. lol. please njoy and review :)

Chapter 8:

In all of the "Excitement" the day before, Sango forgot to tell everyone about her conversation with Mrs. Kramer and everything she found out. She rushed into the hospital and straight to room 313.

Miroku was sleeping when Sango came in but she didn't care. "Miroku!!" she said shaking him, "Miroku get up!!".

"Sango, what do you want, im tired" Miroku said with his head under the pillow. Sango sighed "Miroku I forgot to tell you what I found out yesterday!! Get up!"

Barely hearing what Sango was saying, he sat up and listened anyway. Sango told him what Hojo's nurse, Mrs. Kramer and the "possessed" Mrs. Kramer said.

After she was finished, Miroku starred at her in disbelief. "You do believe me right?" She asked. "Oh, yeah of course I just cant believe it. I mean, all this, happening to us." he said looking at the wall. "ya, I know. Its weird"

After a few minutes of silence, Sango excused herself, and promised to come back to check on him later. She forgot to greet Kagome this morning and thought she was probably calling sango's house to find out where she was.

Sango approached Kagome's desk and caught her on the phone calling Sango's house. "Kagome, you shouldn't worry where I am, ill be here, have I ever missed a day without calling you?"

Kagome thought this over. "Well, no. but there's a first time for everything!" Sango sighed at her friends remark, as much as sango wanted to kill her most of the time, you had to love her. "Well, yesterday I went to see Hojo's nurse and Mrs. Kramer" Sango informed her. "Mrs. Kramer, that old lady? What does she have to do with this?" Kagome asked. "She's…Never mind, I don't feel like explaining anymore, go ask Miroku he'll tell you"

She was about to walk away when kagome called her back. "Sango can you do me a favor? Can you take these to the filing room and put them in the cabinets by last name? Thanks much!" kagome said running to Miroku's room and handing Sango 3 folders.

Sango sighed and walked to the filing room and looked at the last name of the first folder. It started with a B. she walked to the 2nd cabinet and shuffled through the other folders until she found its place.

She moved to the 2nd folder which started with a T and put that one in the cabinet also. She came to the 3rd one that started with an R. she went to the cabinet that was marked R and opened it. _Ra….Ram…Ran…Ranb…Rand…Randle?_ Sango thought going through the folders. She came across 2 folders one marked Sondri Randle, the other Dr. Arthur Randle.

_Why didn't I think of this before? Every patient in the hospital has a file in here. Stupid Sango! All that work and I could have just read about it. God, If you're this stupid all the time then-._ Her criticizing thoughts were interrupted by another nurse walking into the filing room.

"Sango what are you doing?" the nurse asked eyeing the Randle' s folders in her hands. "umm….filing stuff…..for Kagome" sango said. The nurse looked at her in disbelief before leaving. Sango sighed and placed the 2 folders in her bag before leaving the room.

Since Sango didn't have her own private office she decided to go home for "lunch". she wanted to read the folders but if she was caught with them without permission or a reasonable purpose it could cost her her job.

After telling Kagome that she had to meet Kohaku home to let him in, which she cant believe Kagome bought because her brother goes to the same school and she knows what time they got out, she got in her car and left.

When she arrived at home, she sat in the living room and went through the files. There wasn't anything that she hadn't heard before. It had the cause of death, date, time, the usual. But something caught her eye.

In Dr. Randle's folder it said that he owned Crescent Moon, the local magic and witch craft store. And in Sondri's folder, it said she was an employee there. It also had the date in which Dr. Randle had ownership of it. April 1995 to June 1995. Sondri died in April of 1995, a mere month after her death, he had bought the store.

Sango stepped out of her car in front of The Crescent Moon. The outside seemed deserted but the sign said OPEN, so she proceeded inside. The little bell on the door rang when she opened it. She didn't see anyone around. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Hello! Welcome to the Crescent Moon!" a women said coming out of the back. She had black hair tied back, and she wore a black dress with a cross necklace and boots. She had the type of accent that pronounced W's like V's.

"Thanks, my names Sango, im looking for information on Dr. Arthur Randle and Sondri Randle, do you know anything?"

"Oh yes, Sondri worked for me before she died, And Dr. Randle bought this place from me about 3 weeks after. Although he said I would get it back in 3 months." The women informed her.

"but 3 months after that he died, right?" Sango asked concern. "yes, he gave it back to me in his Will, interesting, its kind of like he knew he was going to die!" the women said with a laugh.

Sango stayed quiet, trying to put the pieces together in her head but quickly found it wasn't working. "Do you know anything else, anything about Sondri or her father?" she asked.

"Well," the women replied, "I remember after Sondri started working here, she got interested in this stuff, witch craft. And her father greatly disapproved. The night before she died, they got into a huge fight. I remember her coming in here, she told me that she did something bad, And she didn't deserve to live. But when I tried to calm her, she left and they found her the next day. I visited her everyday, until finally she died. "

"Do you know why Dr. Randle needed the store?" sango asked after a few moments of silence.

The old women thought a minute. "No, he never mentioned it. He just offered me a price to get me through a few months and he promised I would have it back soon. How could I resist?"

"I understand" Sango said getting out of her chair, "thank you for your time, you were a big help" and then sango left.

She got into her car and drove back to work. Kagome had called her house 6 times when she got back to work Kagome was full of questions.

"Sango! Where were you? You said you were taking a lunch break at home. Meaning you should answer your house phone!!" Kagome said emphasizing the word 'house'.

"I-I just decided to go out at last minute" Sango stammered. She didn't want kagome to know what she had been up too. She didn't understand why, its not like Kagome didn't know what was going on. Something told her that she shouldn't let Kagome in on this.

"Oh, well, why didn't you answer your cell? As your best friend I happen to know that you NEVER turn it off!" Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"well" Sango searched for a come back, "first time for everything!" she yelled and walked down the hall. Kagome followed after her. "Sango, I find it sincerely insulting to know that you don't trust me!" kagome said trying to keep up with sango's fast pace, "I'm not stupid, I know something is going on that your not telling me! So whatever, I wont try anymore!" kagome gave up and walked back to her desk.

Sango felt horrible. It was true that sango and kagome haven't ever kept a secret from each other. If they were in high school, sango would have told kagome everything right when she found the folders, but now she was so secretive.

That night, sango went home feeling, how should I put this?Like crap.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: this is where some of my Gothika mode comes in. I love that movie, its my favorite scary movie. :) well, I dont really have anythign tot ell you so enjoy and review :)

Chapter 9:

The next morning Sango woke up and decided to call and apologize to kagome and tell her what she had been up too. She walked to her phone and call Kagome's apartment. When no one answered she called her cell, but still no answer.

"hmm…" Sango thought but let it go. She thought kagome was still asleep or something. Sango got dressed and went to work, hoping to see Kagome.

When sango arrived at work the parking lot was full. She sighed thinking it would be packed in there but was surprised when It wasn't. I mean, it was totally not packed….it was empty. (A/N:in case some of you cant find theforeshodowing in here ill point it out - loaded parking lot, empty hospital, not a good sign)

"Hello?" sango said into the empty hospital. Something wasn't right. Hospitals were never ever empty. Sango started panicking. She knew for a fact something was wrong. She ran to miroku's room and opened the door to find he wasn't there either. She walked into the room as if looking for him, but she knew he was gone, just like everyone else.

She heard the door slam and she look behind her. The door had slammed shut with her in it. She ran to the door and tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. Sango knew that they didn't have locks on the doors for safety so why wasn't the door opening.

Sango was terrified. She knew what might happen if she didn't get out of here. She pounded on he door. "Damn it!" she yelled. She turned around and leaned on the door and sunk to her knees.

Then the windows shut and lock and the blinds closed to make it really dark. "what is going on!?!?" she yelled. She walked to the middle of the room. Then papers that were on the tables and cards from friends and family of miroku started flying around her.

Sango started screaming. "What do you want from me?!?!? Why are you doing this?!?!? Why me!?!? What did I ever to do you!!?!?" she yelled the gusting winds carry the papers pushed her with incredible speed.

Sango sunk to her knees and put her head in her hands "What do you want from me!?!?!!?" she yelled into her hands. The papers were still flying around her. She could feel like slicing her skin.

"Sango?" sango looked up. The room was completely back to normal. The blinds were open and the door wasn't stuck. The papers and cards were back into there original spots. People were rushing through the hallways behind a worried kagome.

"Sango what's going on?" kagome asked. Sango stood up. "Oh no, no. don't start. Where are you!!" she yelled. Kagome was confused. "Sango what are you talking about?" sango looked at her. "He was here! Damn it! He was throwing papers and locking the windows and-and the door!" sango was mad. He or she or it whatever, cant do this. No wonder people think she's crazy, she thought she was crazy.

"Miroku," sango said "where's miroku?". "oh, he went to eat in the cafeteria" kagome said coolly. "Oh" sango replied. "kagome, I'm sorry about yesterday, I really should tell what I have been doing" kagome looked at her for a moment, then decided to let her

explain.

Sango took a deep breath, "ok, well when I found out that Hojo's nurse didn't give Miroku the information about Dr. Randle, I decided to investigate. I found out that Mrs. Kramer actually gave him the information so I talked to her. She said that Dr. Randle died for unknown reasons and he kept repeating a girls name and before he died he kept saying 'no one will get out alive' over and over again until he died. Then when I was about to leave she stopped me and told me that the little girls name was Sondri. She was Dr. Randle's daughter and she committed suicide 3 months before he died. But something wasn't the say about her. She said it in a deep voice and she didn't even remember telling me about it. Anyway so the next day I was filing those folders and I came across Dr. Randle and Sondri Randle's folders. So that was my first fake lunch break. I found out that Sondri worked at the Crescent Moon before she died and then 3 weeks after she died, Dr. Randle bought it from the owner. So I decided to go talk to the owner about them. that's where I was yesterday at lunch. I found out that Sondri had gotten a job there and then got very involved in the witch craft stuff. Her father greatly disapproved. One night she came to the women at the store and told her that she did a bad thing and didn't deserve to live. When the women tried to calm her, she took off. The next day she was found. I also found out that when Dr. Randle approached the women about selling he told her that she would get it back in about 3 months. After he died, he left to her in his Will. I still need to find the connections. Why Dr. Randle wanted to buy the store. What Sondri did that drove her to suicide. And most of all the connection with them and me."

Kagome sat in silence for a minute, trying to take all this in. she was amazed of the progress sango had made by herself. But she knew sango, when sango wanted something done, she got it done. After a while kagome said "the connection with you and them? But sango you have had that room for a year and nothing happened until recently."

"Good point Kagome" sango thought this over, "but wait a minute, its not in my section anymore, its hojo's. but then why is all this happening to me?"

"what exactly has happen to you?" sango explain the incident in the room before kagome walked in. this just made things all the more confusing. There was no connection with anything. There wasn't any with Sango, Hojo, Miroku, or even kagome.

Miroku rounded the corner and saw kagome and sango talking, approached them and noticed that they were both starring at the ground lost in thought. "hey guys" miroku said. Sango saw him "oh hi miroku I was updating kagome and all the things I found out" sango informed him. "oh alright" miroku said.

Sango walked miroku to his room and walked kagome to her car outside. She proceeded to her car when she saw Hojo. "ah, sango. Just the psycho I wanted to see"

He said coldly. At this point sango was mad. Not only was her head filled with trying to make connections between things that had no connections to proceed with, hojo had been cracking mental jokes every time he saw her.

"Hojo what the hell is your problem?!? Do you have a problem with me because I really want to here about it! Now is not the time to crack jokes at me my head is rushing and I need to go home. If you, for some unknown reason, have to make jokes I would advice you not to make them at the end of the day when I'm tired and hungry and on the verge of killing someone because it might be you!" she snapped and got into her car and drove off leaving Hojo stunned.

At home, sango decided to go over the folders again. Maybe it would help a connection to be made. She went down the list of time of death, date, reason, occupation, all that on Dr. Randle's folder. Then something caught her eye. Time of death 3:13 pm. Date of death June 13th, 1995.

Sango switched to Sondri's folder. Time of death 3:13am. Date of death March 13th, 1995. _Okay, well, ummm…..they both end in 13. They both died at 3:13. Sondri am, her father pm. _Sango thought._ Wait a minute…….march 13, 1995? that's 3-13-95.…313. Ok one match. But Dr. Randle is 6-13-95. Well, half of 6 is 3. I guess that's a match. _

Sango put the folders down. Ok the dates and times of death match the room but why did it start all of the sudden? Hmmm….._I remember when Miroku came in. I remember when he called. Oh ya, kagome had called my cell while I was talking to him and she told me that the 3rd person in that room had died. _Sango recalled. _ok when did the first person die? Think Sango think. Umm….she was a young lady…around 30.….had trouble breathing but was doing fine that day. But what was the date?!?!?_ Sango searched her mind for any leads to the date of the first death. She then decided to check the filing room tomorrow to see if the women's file was there, if only she could remember her name though.

A/N: I made Sango tell her all that stuff to keep you on track. I remember while writing this i had to go backa lot because I couldnt remember everything she found out. lol. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next chapter...or talk to you...whatever


	10. chapter 10

A/N: YAY!! I decided to make this a 13 chpater story and now I'm finally finished. all I have to do put them up, which should be easy right? well maybe I shoudlnt have told you that, because if I get lazy and dont feel like uploading, I can balme writers black...oh well! Oh and I decided, to put a second ending. like the first ending will be chapter 13 and then I'll make another. I already wrote it and I cried while writing it, because, as you can guess, someone who we all loves dies. but its not the real ending so its all good! please review and enjoy.

Chapter 10:

The next day, Sango walked to Kagome's desk. Kagome was on the phone so she waited until she was done. After Kagome was finished with her phone call, she turned to Sango. "who was that?" sango asked. "Inuyasha" Kagome replied happily.

Sango sighed and decided to go on with her mission. "Ok Kagome, do you remember the first person that died in room 313?"

Kagome thought for a minute, "you mean the one who was having trouble breathing on the first day here?"

"Yes, do you remember her name or anything?" sango asked trying not to sound desperate for a response.

"Actually, she was one of the folders I gave you to put away." Kagome said shuffling through her filing cabinet.

A/N: Ya ok so m The Ring mode comes in with the TV thing, but I couldnt think of any other way she could come in. Oh and my I Know What You Did Last Summer comes in with the writing on the mirror. Maybe I shoudl have put it on the wall, oh well.

"Great! Thanks kagome" sango would have preferred a name but still, she was one step closer to finding her.

Sango ran to the filing room, trying to remember what letters she had put away. _an A? no umm…F? no, it was in the beginning!_ she ran to the filing room and stepped inside. _I remember it being in the 2nd cabinet. _she walked to the cabinet and opened it. She saw that they were all B's. suddenly it all came back to her. 1st was B 2nd was T and 3rd was R. she shuffled through the B's to see if she found on that she recognized.

After about 10 minutes of reading name and getting paper cuts, she found one she remembered. It was Susan Besaw. She opened it and saw it was that women. She left the filing room and walked to the nurses lounge and looked through the folder. She scanned the paper until she saw date of death. It read March 13th, 2008.

_Whoa, _sango thought, _Ok, so Susan Besaw died the same day that Sondri died but a few years ahead. So…umm…..this is so confusing._ she left the filing room with the folder and went to update Kagome.

Sango took another "lunch break" to look over the folder. There was nothing that mysterious about it except that she died the same day Sondri did only a few years later. Sango tried to think of a connection but nothing was found.

She skipped to the 2nd page. On it was the family members and other information. It said she lived at 112 w. 24th street. And it listed family members. She had a mother, a father, 2 sisters and a brother.

Sango scanned the page until she came across immediate family members. Underneath that it said Daughter: Sondri Randle (desist) and Husband: Arthur Randle (desist).

Sango starred amazed at the paper. _Susan Besaw was Sondri's mother? But she has a different last name._ sango jumped to her phone and called Kagome.

"Hello?" Kagome answered after 2 rings. "Kagome! Its Sango. You wont believe what I found out!"

"What?" Kagome asked sounding excited. It was true the most exciting thing Kagome had ever done was bungee jump at the fair so this had to be fascinating to her.

"Susan Besaw is Sondri's mother and Dr. Randle's wife!" sango said. "but they have different last names" Kagome argued.

"I don't know what happened about that but that's what it says in the folder" sango informed. After getting off the phone, Sango decided to research on the computer. She went to Google and typed in SUSAN BESAW, NEW YORK CITY.

The first site that came up she clicked. It was a biography from the State of New York Court. It said Susan Besaw had changed her last name on June 16th, 1995. Her old last name was Randle.

Sango thought to herself. _Mental Note: Things to find out- Why Dr. Randle needed the store, What Sondri did that was so bad, why Susan Besaw changed her last name, and what all this has to do with room 313 and/or me. _

Sango sighed and signed off the internet. She hadn't been to see Miroku in a while so she decided to go see him since her "lunch break" had officially ended 37 minutes ago. Sango jumped in her car and headed back to work.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Kagome decided to see how Miroku was doing. She went to his room and found him sitting in bed watching TV.

"Hey, how are you?" Kagome asked. "Been better" He replied, turning off the TV. Kagome smiled.

"have you heard from Sango? She hasn't been in here for a while" miroku asked sounding concerned.

"She's been busy" kagome said, "she trying to find out what's going on in this room" she said looking around the room.

Just then the TV turned on by itself. The screen was black but the could here the noise it makes when the air is running in it. Miroku looked at the TV, then turned it off again. But once again, the TV turned back on.

"What the hell?" Miroku said. "Here" Kagome said standing up. She walked to the TV and unplugged it. But when she turned her back to the TV it came back on. But this time there was a young girl on the screen.

"You guys shouldn't be in here" the girl said. The two remained speechless. "Bad things happened in here since mommy died, I should know, I killed her." the girl said smiling. Kagome finally found her voice. "Are you Sondri?" she asked quietly. "I see Sango has been keeping you informed. What a good friend" she said laughing hysterically.

"Sondri, what was the bad thing you did that drove you to suicide?" kagome asked quietly.

Sondri was quiet for a long time until she spoke very quietly. "I did a bad thing, to daddy. I-I killed him."

"But Sondri, he died 3 months after you did" kagome said. Sondri turned angry. "what's with the questions? Your not Sango, she's the one I'm looking for! I don't know why I came here, obviously she's not here!"

"But what do you want with Sango?" Kagome asked. Realizing her mistake she slapped a hand over her mouth. Sondri starred at her with death in her eyes. She began to scream and she came out a the TV and grabbed Kagome at the neck, choking her.

"I said no questions!!!!" she screamed. Papers started flying everywhere. Miroku jumped out of bed to try and help Kagome. In a blind of an eye, everything was back, papers were normal, and Sondri was gone.

On the mirror that was on the wall, it said NO ONE GETS OUT ALIVE in blood. Kagome screamed when she saw it. She ran out of the room and Miroku followed, the hallways were empty.

Kagome proceeded to the hallway to her desk. She picked up the phone and tried to call Sango but the line was dead. "Damn it!" she yelled slamming down the phone. They heard a door slam down the hall and Kagome followed it.

"Someone's here!" she said. She ran down the hall and noticed that every door was open, except room 313. Miroku caught up with her and gasped when he saw the doors. "Should we go to the room?" he asked.

"I don't know" Kagome said. She decided to see what was in the room so she walked up to it, pausing at the door. "Come with me?" she asked, looking at Miroku. She walked up to her and the opened the door and screamed at what the saw.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: 2 more chapters tear my first story is almost over. sniffsniff. more at the end. love ya and review!

Chapter 11:

Sango pulled into a parking lot and proceeded into the hospital. She paused when she found it empty. _Not again, _she thought. Just then, she heard a screamed, she knew who it came from, Kagome.

"Kagome?" she yelled. She ran down the hallway and saw all the doors were open. She knew that the only thing that could have caused the scream had to be in room 313. She ran to the elevator but it wasn't working so she took the stairs.

She got in the stairs and raced to the 4th floor, when she got to the top, the door was locked. "Damn it!" she yelled. She ran back down, stopping at every floor along the way but they were all locked, including the one she came in from.

She heard kagome scream again and she ran to the 4th floor door. She tried it once again but it was locked. "Why are you doing this!?!?" she yelled she sat on the ground. "ok" she said calmly, "Sondri, you have my attention, tell me what you want me to hear"

Sango heard footsteps coming up the stairs. But they stopped suddenly. The door she was sitting next to opened, but instead of a hospital floor, it was a house.

Sango stood up and walked through the door. She heard screaming coming from the kitchen, followed by a sound of something being smashed into a wall and broken. She walked in the direction of the commotion and saw Sondri and her father fighting.

"And your always so worked up about that stupid voodoo crap, you never do the dishes or your chores!!! So you know what Sondri? We wont have dishes!!" picked up the plates and threw them a the wall.

Sondri started to cry. "I'm not going to be a doctor like you dad! So get over it!" Sondri yelled looking at him in the eye.

"Oh yes you damn well will!" he yelled. When she protested he grabbed her wrists and smacked her, hard, across the face. Tears sprung into her eyes. "I hate you" she said quietly. "well that makes 2 of us!" he yelled at her.

Sondri ran up the stairs and sango decided to follow. She walked into Sondri's room to see her pulling out a book. Sondri sat on the floor and opened it and scanned through the pages. She found one she liked and walked to her dresser and pulled out 13 black candles.

She walked to the book, lit all 13 candles and recited a spell.

_Death of black magic take him_

_Take the pain along too_

_He doesn't deserve to live_

_he doesn't deserve to live through_

She recited this 13 times. After she finshed she stood up and began shaking her head. "I-I didn't mean that", she said "Please take it back" she yelled to the sky. One by one the candles blew out. After the first was gone sondri said "no" very quietly. She watched the candles blow out, shaking her head and begging to revise the spell. Only the 13th candle was still lit, sondri watched it closely.

"please" she said, "please don't" just then the 13th candle blew out, signaling that the spell had been done. "no!!" she screamed over and over again. She grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

Before she reached the door she mother stopped her, "Sondri, your not going anywhere tonight" she said firmly. Sondri grew angry, she threw her hands in the air and pointed her fingers at her mother.

"13, 13, 13, 13, 13" Sondri repeated with her eyes shut. "Sondri what are you doing?" her mother asked. "13 years, 13 years, 13 years" she replied. Her mother fainted before her and she took off out the door.

Sango followed her. Sondri stopped in the street outside of her house. "no, no, no!!!" she yelled. She sunk to her knees and put her head in her hands. She stood up again and ran to the Crescent Moon.

Sango followed as quickly as she could but lost Sondri along the way to the Crescent Moon. She arrived and didn't see Sondri anywhere. _Don't tell me I missed her!_ just then, the bell on the door rang and Sondri walked in.

"Sondri?" the old women asked coming out of the back, "what's wrong dear?". Sondri tried to talked but it didn't come out completely readable. "I..did…bad….daddy….I don't…deserve…to live" she said in between gasps.

"Sondri, calm down" the women said placing a hand on her shoulder. Sondri shook it off and said "I'm sorry, good bye" she ran from the Crescent Moon. Sango was totally sick of running. She stepped out the door and found herself in Sondri's room.

_Ummm…ok?_ Sango said to herself. She heard the door open and turned around to see Sondri walk in. she was holding a knife and she was crying. "Please forgive me daddy" she said.

Sondri put the blade against her wrist and sliced. She winced from the pain but did the other one as well. She laid on the floor, waiting to die.

Sango then found herself watching Sondri's father promise the Crescent Moon owner that she will have it back in about 3 months. After the women had left, Dr. Randle went to a shelf and picked up a book. It looked like the same book Sondri had used to put the spell on her father.

"Finally, I found it" he said and disappeared into the back. Sango followed him and saw he was on the page that the death spell was on. It looked like he was trying to remove the spell.

After many failed attempts, her father gave up. "guess, I'm dead in 3 months then" he said. "Well, I cant let it go, I have to do something." he flipped through the pages and found one he liked.

Just then the bell rang, signaling a customer coming in. "Damn" he said "Page 348" he said closing the book. He walked to the way back of the store and put it in between a red book shelf and an old brown couch.

Sango woke up on the stair case. Where she had been when the door opened to the past. Sango stood up and walked through the door. The hall was still empty, which meant Kagome and Miroku still might be in trouble. Sango ran to the room and opened the door.

Papers were flying everywhere and the room was blood red. Sango gasped when she saw Kagome lying in the corner and Miroku trying to wake her up. Sango tried to walk in but something was holding her back.

She yelled "Sondri! I know what happened!! I'm going to fix it!" she yelled. The papers stopped and the room turned it original color. Sango ran to Kagome. "What happened?" she asked Miroku.

"Sondri got mad and attacked kagome. She's been like this for at least 15 minutes." Then Kagome stirred. She was starting to wake up. She opened her eyes, "Sango? Are you ok?". Sango smiled, "I'm fine, are you?" Kagome nodded and sat up.

Sango told them both about her time warp experience. Kagome starred at her in awe and Miroku was amazed. Sango opened the door to walk out and found everyone back in the hospital, she wondered where they went, where she sent them. Then she got her purse and went home.

A/N: Ohh scary..not really, I dont know where I got the time thingy. I just thought that Sondri wasnt the kind of person to just tell Sango what happened so She would have to find out be herself. much more exciting anyway, dont cha think? no? fine. lol jk. i hope you enjoyed and please review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is my favorite chapter. Its so cute, well, some of its not, you'll see later. lol. Only one more chapter left, and then the epiloug

Chapter 12:

Sango woke up at 7 am. She called kagome and told her she was going to the Crescent Moon to look for the book. Kagome thought it would be better if she went along to distract the women while Sango went to look in the back.

The 2 girls walked inside and the old women greeted them. "is there something I can help you with?" she asked. Kagome spoke up. "I'm interested in some……umm…oils! Yes oils"

The women lead Kagome away to look at oils and Sango slowly made her way to the door that lead to the back. She looked at Kagome, who was pretending to know what the women was talking about, and slipped in the back.

The back of the store was dirty and it looked like it hadn't been touch in 10 years. She looked around and saw the red bookshelf next to the old brown couch. She quickly walked over and reached in between them. She pulled out a book with old English writing on the cover.

Sango didn't have time she could hear Kagome struggling to keep the women's back turned. She put the book in the backpack she had and slipped back out. When kagome saw her, her face filled with relief.

They got out of the store and drove to the hospital to drop Kagome off. Miroku was waiting outside for them. "Sango" He said when they pulled up "I need to talk to you" Sango decided he could be of some help and decided to let him come. Sango and Miroku drove to Sango's house where they check out the book.

"How do we know which spell?" Miroku asked, leafing through the 400 some spells. "Dr. Randle said page……umm…." Sango struggled to remember, "page……3...34...348...348!" Sango said triumphantly.

They turned to page 348 and gasped. At the top read PUT A CURSE ON A ROOM OR PROPERTY. "Wow" Sango said, "Everything is dead on". "lets read it" Miroku said.

What Sango and Miroku read in the book:

PUT A CURSE ON A ROOM OR PROPERTY:

First you must be in the room or on the property you wish to curse.

Then you must concentrate on the kind of curse, you can choose from the following:

Sickness

Happiness

Sleep

Or death.

Sickness: to put a curse on a room for sickness you must- (sango andMiroku skipped down to the appropriate one)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Death: To place a curse on a room or property, you must be in that room or property. Recite the following:

NO ONE WILL GET OUT ALIVE

Until you feel the work is done.

"Interesting" Miroku said. Sango looked at him, "Why?". "I don't know, its just weird." Miroku said looking at the book. "mmmm" sango said. She heard someone knock at the door. "I'll be right back" sango said walking to the door.

When she opened the door instead of seeing her front yard, she saw another door leading into a hospital room. She turned around to call Miroku but instead she saw another door.

She saw doctors running down the hallway toward her. They went into the door she was facing, she followed them. She walked in cautiously, not knowing what she would be expecting.

She saw Dr. Randle in the hospital bed. About 5 doctors were working to save him. He was saying "No one gets out alive" over and over. She saw Mrs. Kramer, sitting in the chair crying and trying to understand what he was saying.

Finally, his heart beat was lost and the nurses covered him up and took him out. Sango found herself alone in the room. Getting an eerie feeling, she left. She walked outside and instead of the hallway she saw her front door.

She opened it and called Miroku. "Sango? Where did you go?" he asked. "I went back in time again. This time I went to when Dr. Randle had died. He was repeating No one will get out alive while he was dying." Sango explained

They both sat in silence until Sango looked at the book. "I wonder…" she thought walking to the book and opening it, "if there's a way to reverse the spell" Miroku thought for a minute "see if there's something in there" he said.

Sango spent about 5 minutes searching through the book when she gave up. "I don't think there's anything in here" she said. "Well, you could go ask that lady" Miroku suggested. Sango's face lightened. "Miroku! Your brilliant!!!!" she said "come on lets go."

Sango drove Miroku back to the hospital. She parked out front waiting for him to get out but instead he turned to face her. "Sango" he started "If we don't get out of this alive, there's something you need to know" sango waited for him to continue. "I-I want you to know…" he leaned forward and kissed her "I love you" he said before getting out of the car. He left Sango stunned. She was defiantly not expecting that.

She drove to the Crescent Moon, still thinking about then incident when she walked inside. The old women greeted her the usual way. "Is there something you need?" she asked.

"Yes." Sango said "I need to know how to remove a curse." the old women thought for a minute.

"Oh yes. To remove a curse you must say it backwards" she said kindly. "Ok so what if the spell is…..Make death come, or something, And you have to say it over and over then what?" sango asked.

"Then you Death Make…over and over again. You understand?" the women asked.

"Yes." sango replied happily, "Thank you very very much" she left the store and went back to work, she wanted to remove the spell as soon as possible.

She returned to work and once again found the hallways empty. _Shit!_ Sango cursed. She began running to the room when she saw Hojo. He was weak, like he was about to faint. "Hojo?!" sango asked running to him.

"Sango" he said weakly, "You must go, before….before..she comes". "Who? Who's coming?" Sango asked. Hojo looked at her straight in the eye. "I told you to leave" he said shoving her.

"Hojo calm down" Sango yelled. Hojo pulled out a gun. "Don't make me make you leave". Sango starred at the gun, "Hojo…..put the gun down" sango ordered. Hojo ignored her and brought the gun to his head. "Its to late" he whispered and pulled the trigger.

"No!!!" Sango yelled crying, "Hojo!!!!" Sango panicked. She was shaking and crying, not sure of what to do. She walked backwards, still starring at Hojo, until she hit a wall. She was screaming in hysterics. She didn't even notice the women walking toward her.

"Sango?" Kagome said hearing Sango's screams. She turned to Miroku, who was trying to find Sango. Once again they were stuck in the empty hospital. They heard a gun shot, followed by Sango's screams.

"You don't think" Kagome said. "I'm trying not to" Miroku said running in the direction of her scream. Miroku was lost trying to find Sango. The hospital seems so much bigger and confusing when you're a panicked mess.

A/N: YAY HOJO'S DEAD!!! I mean..Ohh tear sniff lol. No I dont like Hojo. So I killed him :). Sorry all you Hojo lovers but Some one had to die and If I killed Miroku, I would be hunted down by crazed fangirls. lol. Wow, I cant believe I'm almost done. Its kinda sad. Oh well, I'm gonna end the story today because I dont want to carry it over past christmas. Unitl next chapter...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Sango was sitting on the ground, crying, with Hojo right in front of her. She heard footsteps coming towards her and figured it was Kagome. She turned to tell Kagome what happened but she didn't see Kagome. Standing next to her was Sondri.

"Sondri?" Sango asked standing up. "What a shame" Sondri said looking at Hojo, "A friend of yours?" she asked sango. Sango nodded, refusing to look at Hojo again. Sondri Tsk Tsked. "Some people don't know what's good for them, following the same path I did" she looked at Sango, "You don't think someone…scared him, do you?"

Sango looked at her, "You…you did this to him didn't you?" Sango became angry when Sondri didn't answer. "Didn't you!?!" she yelled. "Oh please, Sango. After all your investigations, you should know that the only way I can get pleasure out of my pain, is to bring pain to others pleasure." she gave a deadly smile.

"Sango" Sondri said in a sing-song voice, "You shouldn't be wasting time, how do you know if you friends are safe?" she said sarcastically. Sango gasped. She had forgotten that Kagome and Miroku were still there.

"Sondri," Sango said taking a hesitant step toward her, "I know what happened. I know it wasn't fair. I'm going to help you find peace in all of this. But I cant if you keep distracting me with my friends. Please leave them alone, let me help you. I need you to trust me"

Sondri face softened, "You really want to help me?". Sango smiled "Of course, so please let me help you" Sondri looked down, then disappeared. Sango starred at where Sondri had left before turning and walking to the room.

She turned the corner and came face to face with Sondri who grabbed her and threw her against the wall. "You are just like the others! You don't want to help me! You cant!" she threw sango against the wall again. Sango put her hands on Sondri's shoulders and pushed her away.

Sango took off running to the room, hoping that Kagome and Miokru were ok.

Kagome stopped walking and faced Miroku "I have no idea where I'm going!" she said frustrated. "Well, I don't hear sango anymore, so either she's ok…or….." miroku said. Kagome shuddered at the thought.

They started walking again and turned a corner. She almost hit head on with a door that was wide open. She pushed the door shut and glanced at the room number. It was 313. "Didn't we just leave here?" Kagome asked.

"I think something wants us to come back" miroku said walking to the room. They both stepped inside to have the door immediately slammed behind them. "Not again.." kagome said.

They sat in silence expecting the worse when nothing happened. "Maybe it was a false alarm" Kagome said walking to the door. She jerked it and it opened. "Yep" she said walking out. But when she got out the door slammed again, locking Miroku inside.

"Miroku?" Kagome called, trying to open the door but this time it was stuck. She could hear Mirokuyelling inside. Kagome tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She heard someone running toward her. She turned to the side to see Sango.

"Sango! Miroku's trapped inside. Something's going on" she informed sango. Sango checked behind her to see if Sondri was still chasing her but didn't see anyone. She knew Sondri could become invisible but right now she didn't care.

Sango ran to the door and tried to open it but even with the two girls pulling on it, it wouldn't open. They could hear Miroku yelling and things being thrown around and breaking. "I need to get in there to undo the spell!" Sango said to Kagome.

Kagome thought for a minute, "The girls bathroom!" she said. "What?" Sango asked. "There's a vent that comes unattached in the girls bathroom, it has to lead to this room. And you know how big the vents are, you could fit.

Sango wasted no time, she ran to the girls bathroom and looked for the vent. She found it above the sinks. She climbed up the sinks and opened the vent. She peered inside before pulling herself in it.

Sango climbed through the vent, looking down through the vents, trying to find the right room. She heard ayell that sounded like Miroku's so she knew she was close. She came up to a vent and looked inside. She saw Miroku being attacked by Sondri. Sondri had a knife and she was trying to kill him.

Sango knew she couldn't waste time. She grabbed the screen and tried to lift up but it wouldn't come off. "Damn it" sango said quietly. She looked at the edges to see if it was locked or stuck but nothing was holding it. Noting she could see of course.

Sango was mad. She needed to be in that room to undo the curse and Sondri knew that. Its like she wanted the curse to be left alone. Sango thought back to there conversation. Sondri said "the only way I can get pleasure out of my pain, is to bring pain to others pleasure." that explains it. Sondri wants the curse to be left on so she can kill everyone in that room.

Sondri shouldn't be pitied, she should be hated. Sango now understood that she focused her mission on helping Sondri when Sondri was really the one that she should be destroying. But how can Sango fix this when she cant get in the room?

Sango thought a minute. Technically, she was in the room, just on top on it. It was worth a try. Sango crawled to the vent where she saw Miroku still fighting off Sondri. She knew Miroku was getting tired and she shouldn't be wasting time.

"No one gets out alive" she said quietly then stared to say it backwards over and over again. "alive out gets one no, alive out gets one no" Sondri noticed her saying the spell. She walked over the vent and saw Sango, with her eyes closed, undoing the spell.

"Stop it!" sondri yelled "No don't!". Sango blocked her voice out. She only focused on 5 words "alive out gets one no, alive out gets one no" Sondri started shaking and slowly disappeared. Sango said the spell once more before wiggling out of the vent and down the hall to the room.

She saw Kagome sitting on the ground, tired from trying to open the door and depressed because she thought she was going to die. She saw sango running to her and she stood. Sango smiled and gave her friend a hug. "Its all over" Sango said breaking the hug and running in the room.

She ran to Miroku and hugged him. It was finally over. She heard people walking around the hallways and the squeaking of stretchers outside the room. Miroku looked down at Sango and kissed her, which she didn't protest.

A/N: sniff sniff tear I hope you all like it. I enjoyed writing it. I have to put up the epilouge and 2nd ending right now, so please review and have a great christmas!


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Sango adjusted her wedding ring, which she still needed to have adjusted, and walked down the hallway. Its been about a year since the incident and Sango and Miroku had put it behind them and focused on there new lives together.

She walked down the hallway and past room 313. She couldn't help but stop and look inside. She saw a little girl sitting in the hospital bed. Sango was happy to think that the little girl would get out of this room alive and she was the one to make that happen.

She continued walking until she came acrossed another room. She heard a lot of doctors scrambling to help whoever was in there. Sango peered inside and saw a women having a seizure.

She looked in the corner and saw a teenage girl standing there watching with a deadly smile on her face. The girl looked at Sango and smiled before disappearing. Sango watched the corner, as if waiting for the girl to come back before walking outside to go home.

A/N: YAY!!! finished, well, almost. Hmmm....maybe I should make a sequal. since I kinda ended it without havent it closed. Review and tell me what you think, if a lot of people want a sequal I'll make one. OK one more uploading to do and I'm finshed with this story!!


	15. 2nd Ending

BONUS 2nd ending:

(A/N:In this 2nd ending, it's the same in the beginning of the 13th chapter up until sango undoes the spell, then things changed. I copied a paragraph from the 13th chapter so you know where were at)

"Stop it!" sondri yelled "No don't!". Sango blocked her voice out. She only focused on 5 words "alive out gets one no, alive out gets one no" Sondri started shaking and slowly disappeared. Sango said the spell once more before wiggling out of the vent and down the hall to the room.

She saw Kagome sitting on the ground, tired from trying to open the door and depressed because she thought she was going to die. She saw sango running to her and she stood. Sango smiled and gave her friend a hug. "Its all over" Sango said breaking the hug and running in the room.

She saw Miroku, laying on the floor. She cautiously walked up to him and sat down next to him. She checked his pulse but there was nothing. She looked up at Kagome, who was trying hard not to cry, and shook her head.

Sango collapsed into tears on Miroku's chest and Kagome shut the door and ran up to her. They cried for about an hour before sango decided to go home.

The funeral was a week later. Being Miroku's closest person to him, she had made all the plans. He decided to say that he had heart problems before he died. She couldn't exactly say that a women that committed suicide 13 years ago came back and killed him.

His death was a big deal. Even the newspapers wanted interviews. There were a lot of rumors, some that sango killed him, which was the worst. But Kagome was there for her, she didn't think she could have gotten through this without her.

Sango's POV diary entry

Its now been 6 months since his death. I still cry when I think about how we never had a chance to be something more than just distant friends. Kagome never found out what had happen in the car in front of the hospital that one day. I have decided not to tell her that was Miroku and mine's special moment. A moment that only he and I will know about. When I walk through the halls at the hospital I still get odd looks. Some people think that I believe room 313 killed him. Of course that's what I believe, I was there, I know what happened. But they'll never find out. When I see room 313, I can help but think back to that day. Sometimes I start crying and I go into the lounge. But now I'm getting over it. Naraku switched the sections around again and room 313 is in mine so I have to go in there everyday now. Before I leave that room I look at the spot where I had found Miroku dead. The spot where Kagome and I cried hysterically for an hour. I have changed tremendously since he died. Kagome knows why I'm always sad and I know she tries to be supportive but it never works. I know that nothing can ever heal the emptiness I have had in my heart for the past 6 months. When I see the patients leave out of room 313, I'm happy to know I'm the on that helped them be able to leave, even though I was too late for Miroku.

A/N: So sad. tear but at least its not the real ending. I'm so glad im finshed with this story! I'm excited. My first story is finished!!! hmm..I dont think theres anything else I shoudl tell you. If your reading Picking Up The Pieces, I will sart working on chapter 4 and 5 this weekend and they should be up next week. Please review and tell me if I should make a sequal and please tell me what you think. Oh ya and PLEASE read my other story. I only have one other one up right now but I will put more, promise! MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!!


End file.
